I can't die
by kamiyasha
Summary: Blood, sex, violence and of course PARTIES! That's what Kagomes life consisted of ever since she became a vampire but not its time for her to face the biggest challenge of her...live for the last 500 yrs. The wear wolves.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…but I must admit if I was allowed to have one day with the gang I wonder what I would do…~daydream sequence~ Shopping with Sango and Kagome, go-cart racing with Miroku and Inuyasha and tying Sesshoumaru's hair into a million little knots and laughing while he tries to fix it. ~End sequence~ hehehehe…oh sorry.

~But I can't die~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The alarm on her dresser was absolutely her least favorite accessory in her room. She had to admit her room was pretty cool. With its deep maroon walls and black out curtains to match her black bed spread. Yup, her room was the epitome of what she had become.

A vampire.

Don't even ask how it happened because she can't even remember sometimes. You know living 500 years can really do a number to your memory. But on a good night she can remember it like it was just last century. On that cold cold night when she thought life couldn't get any worse. Holy hell was she ever wrong.

Hehe but that story will be told another night. Her mind was tired and groggy still from sleep and she heard the sheets rustling behind her as an arm snaked its way around her bear mid-drift. 

"Hmm what are you doing up so early?" A husky voice said behind her. "It's only nine at night. We can sleep in for at least two more hours."

"I know, I know. But I kind of feel a little grimy from last nights hunt and even more so because I didn't take a shower and…well you know."

He chuckled as a very faint blush rose to Kagome's cheeks or "blue eyes" as he liked to call her. 

"Ah yes I remember now. You and I were very naughty last night weren't we! No wonder I slept in as late as I did. You tired me out you little vixen."

Kagome punched him playfully in the arm as she got up to go take a shower and get ready for their night of blood, sex, violence, and of course parties. I mean come on. Why live for eternity if you can't have a little fun once and a while?

She swayed her hips purposely as she made her way into the bathroom, which was black tiles with a hot pink trim (she picked it out herself and she absolutely LOVED it.) because she knew a certain little demon behind her was practically drool as he watched her go. 

As she turned on the steaming hot water she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, more of a vapor because after you lived a few dozen decades your reflection isn't the brightest thing in the world, she noticed that she was wearing one of her more reveling nightgowns.

It was a black tight crop top with a red skull and cross bones right on the chest. Her string bikini underwear was also black with red writing on the butt that simply stated "Hands off!!" with a grinning skull underneath it. 

_I should really listen to what my clothes have to say to me._ She thought with a chuckle. 

She slowly underdressed herself and piled her waist length hair high on her head and fastened it with two black hair chopsticks. She made sure all of her favorite shampoos; conditioners and body wash were in the shower before getting in herself. 

If she didn't have her favorite flavors she would go ape on someone's ass. She couldn't live without her black raspberry body wash and her coconut and jasmine sentenced shampoo and conditioner. 

She took a hesitant first step in then ran to the middle of the room. Out of everything in her house she loved her raining shower  (A.N. my bro has one in his house and it's amazing! Its like this little room where the ceiling rains on you!)

She stretched her arms up as high as they could go before just letting the hot water clean away all the filth and grime she had on herself from last nights hunt.

Man that girl put up one hell of a fight…for any other vampire. But oh no. Kagome was almost as skilled as they come. Not only was she turned by one of the oldest vampires that still exist but when she was alive…meaning human, she was a miko. And a powerful one at that. It sorta ended out like a double whammy for her. Vampire traits with miko powers. How can you go wrong? 

She was most famously known for all the people she had killed. She usually put them face to face with one of her purifying arrows or put them under her famous hypnotizing spells. Trust me that one comes in handy a lot when her pray became a little too hard to handle.

But last night was so much fun. 

First she started it off by going out to her favorite club, Eclipse. It was on the vampire side of town though none of the humans know that there even was a vampire side, let alone that vampires existed.

Granted you had a couple that new. They were the blood bound ones. Kagome personally preferred not to have a blood bond with a human. Why have them around for pleasure when she had one seriously hot boyfriend. Why keep a pet if you can eat it? 

She wore her favorite outfit. A tight black mini skirt with a red dragon in Chinese fabric, a black shirt that buttoned up the side with pure silver buttons, fishnet thigh highs and black stilettos. She curled her waist length hair slightly at the end and streaked some parts blood red.

 On her right arm she wore a black cuff that went from her wrist to her elbow. On her left hand she wore at least nine sterling sliver bracelets. And to top of her outfit she wore her sterling silver dragon ring that she never took off. 

It was given to her as a gift from her old friend from back when she was human.  Where ever Sango and her went…Ashley went to. (a.n. Sorta think of Ashley as a really strong willed version of Rin.)

 The three of them were inseparable. When she was turned she immediately wanted to turn Sango and Ashley too. Sango was too weak and broke at the time to say no. Their family had been mutilated and tortured by the vampire that changed Kagome. 

But Ashley was stronger then that. Even though her loved ones got killed she still wanted to live, do be some one, to do some thing with her life. No matter how much it hurt Kagome to never see Ashley again, it would hurt her more if she had turned Ashley against her will. Instead Ashley gave her the only thing that would make up for her when she died. Her ring. And Kagome never took it off.   

She was pulled from her thoughts when she entered the club. She felt all eyes on her. Not only did her boyfriend drool uncontrollable every time she wore this outfit, but so did every one else. Boy or girl…it didn't matter.

As she walked through the club she felt her boyfriend hold her possessively to his side as he guided her to the bar. She normally would care if some one was dictating where she went or what she did, but she always made an exception for him.

As they moved closer to the bar she saw two figures, closely entwined on one bar stool in the corner. Immediately she knew in was her blood sister Sango with her blood bond Miroku. 

She walked up behind Sango just to see her finish licking the last trickle of blood that escaped from the small bit wound on his neck. Her eyes were still blood red from the sensation of drinking. She licked her lips as she saw kagome coming up to talk to her.

"Evening sister." Sango cooded as she lightly embraced Kagome. Her blood bound slave Miroku was leaning heavily on the bar for support. He was a little woozy from the blood that he had just recently lost. 

"Don't you think you took a little to much for that thing to handle?" She threw a disgusting look over at Miroku. "Satan, you almost bled him dry. A little bit more and you could have just tossed him into a grave. Why did you stop?" Kagome said in a whining voice

Sango gave her a death glare that would have killed most humans on site. It just made Kagome giggle profusely. 

"Don't say that stuff about him. I actually think I may…" Sango looked at the ground digging her big combat boot tip into the cement floor. "I think I …I …"

"YOU" Kagome stated impatiently

"Imightwanttochangehimsoicanbewithhimforever." She rushed that sentence so quickly that even Kagome looked confused.

"Bloody hell Sango. You know even I can't understand you when you mumble like that. Why don't you try to say it _slower_."

"I might want to change him so I can be with him…um forever." CRACK.

Sango looked up to see Kagome's glass perfectly shattered on the bar table.  Blood slowly dripping from tiny open wounds that were quickly healing on her hand. 

_Shit. _Thought Sango. _I knew she wouldn't like the idea but I didn't think she would react this harshly._

Sango knew that ever since Ashley turned down Kagomes offer to be a vampire with her and Sango, Kagome would rather die…um again I guess…then change anyone. If Kagome ever did like someone enough to change them it would be the end of the world, as she knew it.

Sango on the other hand loved to change people. She was known for her collecting of blood bonds and newly created vampires through out the vampire world. The only problem was that her list never stayed up because Kagome would always go haywire and kill them off with in a week of changing them.

She had to do some serious work on her sister so that she wouldn't hurt Miroku. Sango was deathly serious about Miroku. He had been her blood bond by choice after he met her one night at the club. She was very honest with him from the beginning, telling him that she would change him eventually because her sister might just kill him if she changed him right away. He was more then understanding and was thrilled when she took him as a blood bond. Now she had full access to his mind and with all the naughty though he showed her about the two of them together she didn't mind at all.

"Kagome please understand that I am…"

"That I am serious about not letting you take that filthy human as your…play toy or whatever you want to do with him in the confines of your room."

"But I love him Kagome. I LOVE HIM. And you know what, he loved me too. Just because you had a bad experience a while ago…" Sango was suddenly pined to the bar by the heel of Kagome shoes. It never seized to surprise her how fast her sister was.

"You will not talk about that _THING_ in my presence. Under stand." Kagome crushed her heel down on Sangos windpipe while emphasizing the word thing, only to hear it repair quickly as she jumped off of the bar to see her boyfriend walking towards her.

"Must you make a commotion everywhere we go Kagome? I know you like to liven things up but how many times have you broken Sango's windpipe this week?

"That was the fifteenth time." Sango said sourly.

"But she wants to change that blood boy of hers. You seriously can't just turn your head and let her do that can you?"

"Actually I think Miroku would make one hell of a vampire. He's a low class demon and that thing on his hand can be a huge asset for us again those damn wolves."

Oh yea. Kagome sorta momentarily forgot about the on going war between vampires and wear wolves that has been going on for how long? Too long in her opinion. Personally she thought that they should join forces and interbred. Then nothing could stop them from taking over and killing the human race. Well maybe the witches and death communicators but they would deal with those when the time came.

 Well now that she's mentioned it she better revaluate everything again. She herself was a vampire/miko. A great combo she personally thought. Her boyfriend was demon with a hell of a long life expectancy. She didn't mind too much that he wasn't a vampire because she didn't prefer bit marks on her prefect ivory skin. 

Sango was a cross between a vampire, thanks to yours truly, and a death communicator. How the hell that happened she had no idea. 

It was pretty freaky though. One day she started talking like Ashley was sitting right next to us, mind you this was only about…hmmm…90 years ago so Ash had been dead for about 500 years. She started to yell at her for acting like a complete idiot when Sango looked at her and said "Cant you see her Kagome? She's sitting right next to you."

The worst part was when Sango was momentarily possessed by the deceased. She had one hell of a heated argument when her mother came back and found out what Kagome was now changed into.

Sango's soon-to-be boyfriend was a low class demon monk. I know, how the hell can a monk become a demon you ask, I have no idea. Anyways he has this wind vacuum thingy in his hand. Personally I would be terrified to try anything with him in bed for fear the bead might accidentally come off but that's Sango for yea.

Wow, don't we all make one hap-hap-happy little community of freaks, geeks, and the undead. But too each their own. She had other fish to fry, or humans to kill in her case, to deal with right now.

"So you really think that that little pitiful excuse for even a _human_ can be as good as you someday?" Kagome asked looking at her boyfriend with an arched eyebrow.

"Hell woman! No one will ever be as good as me, but with proper training and a lot of work on his part and can come pretty damn close. You've seen his hand in action. How can you refuse a weapon like that?"

"How many bloody times do I have to tell you, you dense headed, arrogant, pompous ass freak? Don't call me woman…at least not in public."

"Great. Just great. Now the fate of my forever future boyfriend is in his ability to suck up scum with his retarded right hand." Sango grumbled under her breath.

"What are they all fussing over?" Asked Miroku when he finally got some strength back in him.

"Oh baby you shouldn't try to move. Im so sorry I took that much I just got a little…excited when I started and I forgot to stop." Sango was blushing profusely as she crawled onto Miroku's lap and snuggled up. "Sorry."

All Miroku could do was chuckle a little and hug Sango to him. Yea he had to admit it did feel kinda weird to be hugging what in reality was a corps. No heat, no breath (unless involuntarily) and the worst was no heartbeat. But he would give up even his own life just so that he could spend eternity with a girl like Sango. And hopefully if his friend could convince that tight-ass bitch Kagome that he and Sango really did love each other he just might be able to live with Sango till the day he dies…figuratively speaking. 

_Damn_ he thought_ getting use to using non-living terms is such a draw back to this whole ordeal._ Just then he heard what he thought would be the end of the spat between his friend and Kagome.

"Fine we can change the damn kid but if he fucks up in any way, shape, or form I'm going to personally stick that stake into his chest and watch him turn to dust and blow off into the wind."

Kagome turned on her heels and started walking out of the club just as she heard a squeal of delight escape Sango's mouth, just to only hear it be muffled by the intense kiss Miroku had impressed upon her.

"Humans." She huffed under her breath. 

Tomorrow she expected the dolt to be a vampire and he was going to get a rude awaking. Yes she loved Sango more then anything in the 7 hells so she was going to do her part by making sure her boyfriend is not a pansy-ass in battle. She knew she only had 2 weeks to train this kid and she needed all the time she could get. Because she didn't know if she or any of her friends were going to be alive after then. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Whoo. Lol sorry. I started this fic like a month ago and totally forgot about it until now. Well I hope you enjoy it and trust me im going to try to make it as eventful as I can. Yes I know its kinda weird for Kagome to be acting all bitchy and snotty but you know what deal with it. Yes and she Miroku will become better friends and they will depend on each other like brothers and sisters. But the big question is…who IS Kagome's boyfriend? Hmmm. Guess you'll just havta keep on reading. 

Chao chicas

Kamiyasha.


	2. A vamp to train

Dis: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters except for Ash who im gona say is my original character. Lol. Well enjoy the fic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I can't die~ A vampire to train  

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok im gona start doing this for all my fic. Here is a little quote I found that I absolutely love!

Im gona draw a picture, a picture with a twist. I'll draw it with a razor blade, I'll draw it on my wrist, as I draw this picture a fountain will appear, and as this fountain flows, washing my sorrow, washing away my fear, my troubles will disappear.

I know it's a little scary to some but I love this kinda stuff so if you have any fav sayings or quotes of your own that you would like to be posted on my fics just review and type them there.

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~

As the events form the previous night replayed in her mind she failed to notice the other person who had stepped into the shower with her. Only by instinct did she react in the nick of time to grab his arm and hurtle his whole body over her shoulder onto the tile floor.

"Oh Hun, I'm so sorry." She bent down to help her boyfriend up from the floor. " You know how I get when people sneak up on me even if it is you…by the way, why are you in…BAKA!"

"Ow! I was going to forgive you for flipping my over your shoulder but I don't know now." He said as he rubbed his throbbing cheek.

"Yea you were going to forgive me because you were going to see me bathe naked you jerk."

"And I wouldn't want it any other way. You bathing with clothes on just creeps me out plus…" He slowly traced a clawed finger from her lower hip all the was up to her shoulder… " I like you better like this anyways." 

She shivered delightfully as his breath sent goose bumps down her arms. She leaned her body into his, slowly walking as she had him pinned against the shower door.

She slowly put both of his arms over his head and enjoyed the view of the water wash down over his body. She held his hands in place with one of her hands while her other hand was slowly slipping down his chest.

"I should have known you liked the upper hand." He breathed heavily onto her neck.

"You know what I really want to do right now?" She pressed her body onto his a little bit more, enjoying his quick intake of breath.

"What?"

"Do you really want to know?" her hand reaching his belly button and slowly drawing circles around it.

" Ye…yeah I do."

She grinded her hips into his as her hand reached for the shower door handle, opened the door, and hip checked him out onto the cold bathroom floor.

"I would really, really like to shower alone. His whole mess with Miroku has got my blood boiling and I don't know how im going to react to it. Plus…" She looked down at the shivering, pissed off demon on the ground. " No man I date will ever wash with MY black raspberry body wash."

She heard him growl at her as she closed the door and returned to her shower making sure she cleaned off ever little bit of dirt that was caked under her fingernails from last nights hunt.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She wore her tight black work out pants with a black sports bra. If she was going to whip this lowly monk into shape she needed to do it efficiently and quickly. The sooner he was taught and sent into a real battle the soon he would probable be killed.

"You did good today Miroku. You catch on very quickly and you execute the moves perfectly. Im pretty impressed."

Kagome looked up to see her boyfriend and Miroku walk into her section of the gym, which was hand-to-hand combat. Miroku just learned how to fight with various weapons and how to shoot with a handful of guns. 

In her opinion that was the easy stuff because you could kill a wolf with a gun and not have to touch it at all, but when it came to fighting on…well that was a different story all together.

" You ready to get your ass kicked?"

Miroku gave a hesitant look over to Kagome's direction.

"Don't worry, she'll go easy on you. Right?"

"Yeah yeah. I promise." A smile slipped onto her face. _Poor bastered._

" Ok then let's go. Miroku you stand there and Kagome you stand here."

" What are you watching us?"

" Yes Kagome I am."

"Why?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"No, I only asked because I heard that talking makes you loose 5 pounds, jackass."

"I'll choose to ignore that last comment."

"I'll choose not to kick your ass if you leave now love. You wouldn't want that pretty face of your all fucked up now would you?"

" Im here SWEETPEA" Kagome cringed at the pet name, " because im afraid that you will kill our little friend here." He nodded his head in Miroku direction.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she behaves." Sango said as she entered the room and casually walked toward her new boyfriend-in-training / husband to be.

Kagome cleared her throat loudly and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"I do believe this is my session to train dumbass…"

"Miroku." The three said in unison

"Whatever so can I please do my duty as a member of the vampire community and train him?" Kagome lifted her eyebrow as her three…two friends and the thing conversed over what she had just said.

"Do you think he's ready?"

"She will probably beat him into a bloody pulp."

"Hey you two, I'm right here. I can here what your saying. I think I can take her on."

That statement grabbed Kagome attention as well and the two other demons in the room. 

"See he wants to fight me. You guys are over reacting."

"Ok, ok he can fight you but im staying to watch and you…" Sango turned to Kagome's boyfriend, "…don't you need to be getting the Luna and Noche groups ready for the brawl that's going to take place tonight. Have you even trained them with the new RCP-800?"

"Umm…well, not really."

"Then get to it." Sango gave him a playful spank on the rear just to hear the growl emit from Kagome's throat. 

_Your gona wish that's all im gona do to your boyfriend by the time im done with him._ There was only one person Kagome absolutely hated to fight, and that was the one person she was slowly getter herself into trouble with.

_You know if you hurt him anymore then is necessary I will be more then happy to step in on his part. It's been a while since I've kick the shit outa you sister. _Sango bend her neck to one side enjoying the sound of vertebra cracking._ I don't think I would have too much trouble though._

"Is that so?" Kagome slowly walked over to Miroku, grabbed his shoulders, spun him around so that his back was facing her, grabbed his head and with a satisfying snap broke his neck.

"You bitch!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I think im gona leave it there because there are too many way it can travel from now. So please review and tell me if you want a Sango-Kagome fight scene or just skip to the next night at the club. They will be running in to the wolf tribe soon and you know who will be leading that one…SESSHOUMARU!!! Lol just kiddin. Please review or else Santa wont give you any good anime gifts (I got connections with the man in red)

~Only hope~ Kamiyasha.


End file.
